Serenity
by Cager Macleod
Summary: OC AU, Serenity is the new girl at Forks High School, but Bella hates her for no reason, how will Serenity deal with the way Bella treats her?
1. Day 1

**Serenity **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. Except Serenity is my own OC.

*****

Day 1:

Moving to Forks didn't worry me; I had always liked the rain. Much more than my mother did. I was all then too happy to move in with my father while my mother and her new Boyfriend chased there own dreams. The only thing that I was unhappy about is starting at a new school. I must admit, I did make friends alright, but it didn't mean I liked being chucked into the deep end with a whole heap of kids I did not know.

I drove to school, I had an older style car, but I didn't care. It was a car and I was grateful for what I had. I stopped in the car-park and donned my raincoat. Pulling the hood up over my head I stepped out into the rain and headed towards the administrating building.

"Hello," I said nervously to the woman behind the counter, she smiled kindly

"You must be Serenity Baxter." Said the woman, not as a question, but as a statement.

I nodded as she handed me a map and wished me a pleasant day. I thanked her and left the building, staring down at the map and walking blindly into the schoolyard. Thinking it easier to join the steady stream of students, I complied and walked in sync behind a group of chatty girls. As I walked behind them I heard the names Bella and Edward thrown around quite a lot. They were scathing in what they said which made me think Bella was not a very popular person. Unwilling to be seen as eavesdropping on their conversation, I fell further back but kept them close enough to follow. A bell sounded somewhere and I realised that I still had no idea about where I had to go, desperate now I decided to ask the girls that had been walking in front of me.

"Ah, Hi." I said, running up to them, they stopped and turned. Looking at me with surprise and interest. "My name is Serenity and I need the way to Spanish class." I said quickly.

One of them smiled. "My name's Jessica, and I have that class too, come on."

I let out a sigh of relief and followed her into another building. I hung my raincoat on a hook and sat next to her as she seemed inviting. I swept the room in one glance, my eyes landing on a boy in the back row sitting with a brunette girl, he looked stunning and the girl next to him was not as much. I wouldn't call her plain, but I didn't think of her as attractive. The Boy however, was most definitely attractive, although I didn't feel attracted to him as others so obviously were. I mean, yes he was cute, but I'm not someone that feels instant attraction. I prefer to get to know someone first.

Just then as I was about to look away, the girl looked up and gave me a filthy look. I was stunned, she didn't know me from a bar of soap but she still gave me a look of deepest loathing. I looked away, feeling hurt. One of my biggest weaknesses was my sensitivity. I was overly sensitive and that look the girl had given me had rocked my low self-esteem.

Class seemed to drag on forever and I was careful not to look at the couple at the back again. After we were dismissed for lunch I turned to Jessica and asked with feigned unconcern, "Who were those people down the back?"

"Oh," Jessica seemed suddenly angry and I was taken aback. "That was _Bella_ and her boyfriend Edward." She said with aggressive emphasis on Bella's name. My mind rewound to the conversation I had overheard earlier that day and the way they had spoken about Bella with a strong dislike. I could see why they disliked her if she shot dirty looks at everyone.

Jessica guided me over to her friends that were already seated in the canteen. I sat down on the end and listened to them talking, unwilling to join in as my mind was too strung up with the hatred Bella had conveyed to me with that look.

I heard my name and looked up, realising that no one on the table had spoken to me, I strained my ears to catch the sound of the person who had vocalised it. On a table not to far away, Bella sat in conversation with Edward, she seemed angry and I soon found out why.

"I saw her staring at you." Bella snapped angrily and Edward shrugged.

"I don't know why you're worried; she wasn't interested in stealing me away from you or anything."

"I don't like her." Bella said without explanation before she scowled and flashed a look at me, I quickly turned my head away, not wanting her to know I had over heard her. Was that what she thought, that I wanted her boyfriend. I don't know what she had heard about me but I wasn't someone to steal someone else's boyfriend, and I wasn't all that interested in Edward anyway.

As I thought about it, I felt anger rise in my chest. I wasn't much of a person to confront another but I decided if I talked to her I could explain the misunderstanding and she would be okay. I stood up and walked over to their table, choosing not to sit I introduced myself.

"Hi, I'm Serenity and I'm new and I thought it would be good to get to know you."

"I'm Edward," He smiled politely and I feel a little better, however Bella's reception was not so warm. "What do you want, bitch?" She snapped at me and I took a step back as though she had physically assaulted me.

"Um, I was just trying to get to know you." I stumbled over the words and Bella smirked at me.

"Well I don't want to know you, so piss off."

I stood still, shocked, until my senses returned to me. Then I hurried as fast as I could back towards Jessica's table.

"She's just jealous," Jessica said when I sat down, confirming my suspicions that she had been listening in. "Because you're the new girl and getting all the attention that she wants. She's a bit of an attention whore." She finished with a tone of disgust. However it did nothing to make me feel better, tears welled at my eyes. I got up, but this time I headed to the doors, I wanted to get out of here, to be alone. As I walked passed Edwards table Bella put her finger up at me and laughed. I didn't understand her hatred towards me. I felt a wet tear slide from my eye and down my check as I ran from the canteen and into the car park to my car.

****

**A/N: Firstly I will admit I do not like Twilight. I have read the books and I just didn't like them. But that's just my personal opinion and if you like Twilight that's up to you. This story came about after reading a lot of self insertion fics that are going around for Twilight at the moment and I wanted to write a character that had real problems. Please R&R. Thanks**


	2. Day 2

Day 2:

The weather seemed to understand my mood as the rain sheeted down thicker than ever. I watched it from my bedroom window, my eyes red and puffy from the tears. I wasn't a very strong person and Bella's complete aversion to me had riled me more than I liked to admit. I am not arrogant by any stretch of the word, but I try to be friendly to everyone and I couldn't understand what I had done wrong except look at her boyfriend.

I decided just to put it down to that she was in a bad mood and prepared myself for another day at school. Dressing quickly and waving a hasty goodbye to my father I ran to my car.

The car-park was empty when I arrived so I sat in my car and listened to the radio. I wound down the window and let the rain fall on me, it was refreshing and made me feel better. A few more cars pulled in and students began to enter the school, so I figured it was time for me to go as well. I walked slower than I normally would, letting the rain soak me. It made me feel happy for the first time since I had been at this school and it made me feel carefree. Who cared what that Bella thought about me? She didn't even know me.

My first class was Biology, and unfortunately for me, Bella and Edward were there already. Bella was watching me with disdain as I entered. I took a seat next to a guy I was pretty sure was named Mike.

"Hi," I said to him politely. He flashed me a wide smile. "Hi yourself." He said with a laugh. "You're Serenity," he held out his hand and I took it with my own. "And you're Mike." I replied. He nodded with another friendly smile. The teacher called for attention before I could begin any sort of conversation with him so I turned to face the front and took notes as the Teacher spoke.

"So, what's with you and Bella, huh?" Mike asked and I looked at him from the corner of my eye.

"What do you mean?"

Mike looked thoughtful for a moment before replying

"She was talking about you after school in the car-park, calling you a stuck-up whore."

I felt a wave of sad emotion rush through me but tried to shake it off.

"Did she say why she thought that."

Mike shrugged, "Maybe Edward thinks you're alright looking. But I don't think you're stuck up or a whore," He flashed a quick glance at Bella. "She's changed since she started dating him anyway."

I nodded, and gave him a smile to show that I appreciated his kindness. But even as I did this I felt as though Bella was staring me down from behind. I tried my best to avoid looking at her as it would upset me again.

The bell rang and I was one of the last to leave the class, making sure Bella had gone before I made my leave. Mike waited for me, with a questioning look but I did not feel the need to explain my actions to him. We left the room together and walked across the ground to the canteen.

It had been raining recently and the ground was wet and muddy. I took care not to slip over as we walked. Mike found my extra care amusing and he giggled as I stumbled. I grinned at him playfully, Mike made me feel easy, with his friendly personality.

Something thumped into me from behind and I was sent sprawling into the mud. I slid a little bit across the slippery ground and pushed myself to my knees. My entire front covered by the thick brown muck.

Unpleasant laughter reached my ears and I turned my head unwillingly to see Bella standing with Edward and a pretty Blonde girl which I had heard was named Rosalie, who both were laughing. Edward was hanging behind them looking torn. I spat mud from my mouth and wiped some mud from my eyes as Mike offered a hand to help me up. I took it, muttering a quiet thanks as Bella and Rosalie walked past, and entered the Canteen. My ears still rang with there laughter even after they had gone.

"Don't worry about her." Mike said, though his face seemed to portray that he did not believe that statement. I let go of his hand and made an the excuse of going to the bathroom to clean up. I didn't however, I headed straight to my car and drove home, even though there was still a class that afternoon I didn't care. I was two from two for going home crying from my new school.

***

**A/N: I was originally going to make this a five chapter story but I might shorten it to four. But then again I will see how it goes. Any suggestions? Love? Hate? Let me know.**

**Thanks – Cager.**


	3. Day 3

Day 3

_Although I said that I had had friends at my old school, it did not mean I enjoyed my old school. I had a lot of trouble with the so called "Popular" group and was often a victim of there cruel harassment. Anything from name-calling to having hot glue poured over me. And all because I had had a minor disagreement with one of the group members when she pushed in front of me in the line at the Canteen. So ever since my first year to my second last year of high school I had endured daily attacks. I had hoped when I moved to Forks that a smaller school would get me away from the victimisation. That I would finish my last year of school with good enough grades to get into collage. But I was wrong, and the worst thing was I didn't even know what I had done wrong this time. It hurt me, it was like I was out of the frying pan but into the fire._

***

I walked through the main street of Forks keeping my eyes downturned. I didn't want to go back to school tomorrow, but then again I really wanted to get into Collage and as much as I wanted to quit then and there I didn't want to. I thought about my Dad and what he would say.  
"_Don't give up, Serenity. Just ignore them, hold you're head up high."_

Easy enough for him to say, and although I resented the way he would look at my situation, I didn't want to hurt him and let him know what was happening at school when he asked me how I was enjoying Forks.

The sky darkened and I figured it was about time to head home. The last thing I needed was for Bella to find me in the middle of the street at night. I shuddered; admittedly I am easily scared by bullies. But I couldn't let her see that. It would just make everything worse.

"Hey, Serenity." Dad welcomed me when I entered through the door and flopped down on the sofa.

"Hey, Dad." I said without looking at him. I heard him shuffle around and sit beside me. Picking up the remote and turning down the TV, which he had had on as background noise as he cooked.

"Where were you?" He asked in a fatherly way. I gave him a quick glance.

"I just fancied a walk." I told him, honestly, because it was true that I wanted to walk, it helped clear my mind.

"I saw your dirty clothes in the wash. Had a fall, did you?" He smiled at me and I forced a smile back.

"Yeah, was a bit slippery today." I said without any want to explain what had really happened. Dad wanted me to be happy and I didn't want to disappoint him with the truth.

"Ah, you're a good kid." He said and got up. "I cooked steak for tea, you hungry?"

I nodded in reply and imitated him, following him into the Kitchen. I set the table as he dished our meals. I had just sat down when the Phone rang.

"Don't worry, Dad. I will get it." I told him standing again and picking up the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Serenity?" An unfamiliar voice replied down the line.

"Who is this?" I asked uncertainly, however i had a forbidding feeling that no good was about to come from the answer.

"It's Bella, you bitch. You better get out of town before I get to you. Okay you slut or you'll wish you were never born." Bella replied with aggression that startled me. The phone dropped out as she hang up and I stood there stunned, with the receiver hanging loosely in my hand.

"Who was that?" Dad asked from the table, looking worried.

"No one, wrong number." I answered quickly, hanging up the phone and sitting back down to eat. My stomach turned uncomfortably as I stabbed at my vegetables. I knew I couldn't leave town just because she had it in for me but I was now concerned about what might happen when it became obvious I had not heeded her warning.

***

**A/N: Another small chapter but the last 2 will be longer as they will be the final two. I am getting bombarded by ideas at the moment so that is the reason for the quick update. Tell me what you think. Thanks - Cager**


	4. Day 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not Own Twilight or the Characters, however Serenity is my own.

* * *

Day 4

I laid on my bed and listening to the wind rattling the window panes. I wanted to run, to never see Bella or any of them again but with no where to go and with no intentions to hurt my father, I knew I had to stay. I tried to convince myself that it was an empty threat and that nothing would happen, but I didn't believe it. I was scared, but I knew I had to be strong, that I couldn't give in too them. Filled with resolve I wasn't sure of, I decided on going to school the next day.

That night was restless, as every time I fell asleep I was woken screaming with a new Nightmare.

**

I was quick to find Jessica and Mike the next morning at school. As they say, safety is in numbers.

"Hey," Jessica greeted me cheerily and Mike flashed me a wide smile.

"Hi," I said softly, forcing a smile which probably looked more like a grimace. However they did not seem to notice.

"Get you're Government homework done?" She asked, trying to make conversation.

"Yeah," I answered, trying to avoid that which she was trying to start.

Jessica seemed to get the hint and nodded. We walked towards the school building. I nervously looked around me, but there was no sign of Bella or her friends anywhere, which I took as a blessing.

"What's up?" Mike asked me, watching my twitchy composure.

"Uh, nothing, it's okay. Just didn't sleep much last night." I lied hastily. Mike seemed to accept this answer as we entered the classroom and sat down.

That which I was dreading did not happen throughout the school day, nor did I see Bella, Edward or Rosalie. I was feeling pretty confident by the end of the day as I walked to my car. As I got to the car-park I saw a group of students standing around in a ring. Interested in what they were watching, I joined the group and let out an audible gasp. They were all standing around my car which now resembled a car-crash scene. All the windows where smashed in and the tyres had been slashed. I walked closer in a state of shock and looked at the dented doors. Something crunched underfoot and I realised I had stood on one of the side mirrors which had been ripped off the car. I couldn't stand it, without looking at the staring hordes of students I pushed out of the circle and walked in the direction of home. Fighting the tears in my eyes, there was no doubt in my mind who had committed the crime.

I walked along a back street, kicking loose stones across the tar. I was still in shock over what had happened to the car that was a present from my mother on my 16th birthday. I knew I didn't have a choice now; I had to tell my father what had happened.

I yelped as I was grabbed from behind and thrown to the ground. I rolled over and lifted myself to a crouch but pressure on top of my back kept me from getting up. I looked up into the eyes of a sneering Bella, so I guessed it was Rosalie holding me down.

"Why?" I spluttered, feeling my heart pound so hard I thought I was going to break through my chest.

"I know what you think, when you first walked in, staring at my Boyfriend." Bella snarled, I blinked stupidly as I comprehended what she was saying then I left out a shaky laugh.

"Is that what you think? That I want your boyfriend? Sorry, I'm not interested." I told her, sounding braver than I felt. I saw a flash of surprise cross Bella's face but she was quick to right herself.

"Don't lie, And anyway, I don't like you. The way everybody fawned over you when you started. You stuck up bitch."

I looked up at her, this time I was the one who looked surprised.

"Is this all this is? Jealously?" I asked in an incredulous tone.

Bella did not vocalise her reply. Instead she sent a fist soaring into my face. I felt pain shoot through me as my nose shattered. Warm blood flowed down and over my chin, staining the white shirt I was wearing.

Bella laughed and sent a kick straight into my stomach. I choked in pain and felt Rosalie place more pressure on me, making sure I couldn't move. I tried to throw her off with my free arms, but she trapped them against my back with her leg, using her unusual strength. I closed my eyes as Bella continued her physical attack, praying with all my heart that I would die.

***

I stumbled in the door of my house and fell onto the floor. The heavy thud was enough to alert my father to my entrance. Within moments I was being rushed to the hospital. I could hear talking, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. Every inch of my body felt broken and painful. I closed my eyes, wishing it would end, but it just seemed to get worse. I was faintly aware of them rushing me into emergency.

"Sleep soon." A voice said out of no where, I opened my eyes and the world blurred around me. I tried to scream but nothing would happen. Then I fainted away into blackness.

........

"Serenity," My father greeted me with concern as I slowly woke. Blinking groggily I looked around me. I was in one of the wards; however the other beds were empty. I pushed myself carefully into a sitting position and locked my eyes onto my father. He's own eyes where full of concern, I tried to talk but all that came out was a hoarse grunt. That however seemed to relax my father. He lent closer and gave me a careful hug then pulled away.

"Feeling any better?"

I nodded, still not feeling up to talking.

"What happened to you?"

I opened my mouth a few times to reply but I could not form the words. In the end I was able to mutter a hoarse

"I bashed."

My fathers eyes widened as he registered the real meaning. His expression turned from concern to anger quicker than anything I had ever seen.

"Who did it?"

"Be-lla" I stuttered and Dad nodded, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry, I will report this to the police, they will get the ones that did this."

I nodded again and looked away. Little did he know I had already planned my revenge.

It would all end tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: This is the second last chapter. I know I promised longer but I will try and make up for it in the last one. **

**Paws - Cager**


	5. Day 5

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight or any of Twilights characters. But I do own Serenity.

* * *

Day 5

It was late that night by the time I was discharged from the Hospital and Dad took me home. He was still worried and did not want me to leave, but I insisted that I was fine. In the end he gave in and I was allowed to go.

Now I laid in my bed, watching the sunlight rise on my wall, my body aching. Dad had given me the day off school and had offered to stay home from work with me. But I convinced him to go to work. It was vital to the plan that I was left alone.

I heard my father crashing around in the next room as he got ready for work. I had never realised how noisy he was before. After ten minutes I heard a door open and close then the sounds of heavy footfall as he headed down to the Kitchen.

I got up now and dressed silently. My body protested with each move, but I ignored it. I didn't care about it. I had everything worked out and nothing was going to stop me. After dressing I still had half an hour before he went to work. I guessed there was no harm in him seeing me at the breakfast table, so I left my room and ambled to the kitchen. Dad was sitting at the table sipping a coffee and reading the paper.

"Morning," I said in the cheeriest voice I could muster.

"Hey, love. I wasn't expecting you to be up so early." He said with a glance at my purple bruises.

"It's ok. I have all day to sleep if I need too." I told him and pulled out a box of breakfast cereal. I poured it into a bowl, added some milk and sat opposite him. Eating my breakfast in silence.

"I guess I better be off then," Dad told me after about fifteen minutes, in which I had finished my breakfast and was staring at the paper he was reading, blankly.

"Oh, right, Okay then. See you tonight Dad. Love you." I told him as he swept around the table and kissed my cheek.

"Love you too, take it easy today." He told me and turned towards the front door.

I watched him exit the front door and stood up. I heard his car roar to life as I made it to my bedroom door. I opened it and quickly slipped inside.

I went to my closet and pulled out a black backpack and a large leather jacket, Admittedly the jacket was too big for me, but that didn't matter. I then exited my room and walked into my fathers. It was cluttered and messy, with the bed unmade and clothes strewn across the floor. I picked my way through the maze of clothes and furniture to a small bedside cabinet. I crouched down in front of it searching for something in particular. I found it at the back and slipped it into an inside pocket of my jacket. I also removed a small metal box and put it in the same pocket. I then made my way to the door and shut it behind me.

Next I headed out a side door and into the garage and picked up a medium sized jerry can from the corner. I put it inside my pack and swung it onto my shoulders painfully. I went back inside the house and left via the front door, making sure I locked it as I left.

As my car had been totalled the previous day I had to walk to my final destination. It was a fair 20 minute walk but I was in no hurry. The sun was peaking out between the soft grey clouds and there was a slight cold breeze. I kept my eyes to the ground as I walked. My mind going over what I was about to do.

I could see the school building as I turned the corner into a side street. I quickened my pace and crossed the road and entered the school yard. Everyone was in class, which was good for me. I headed in the direction of the Biology rooms. I could see the class I would have been attending doing some sort of practical through the windows. I entered the building and walked down to the door of the classroom. I took a deep breath and entered.

"Miss Baxter?" What are you doing here?" The teacher asked me, confused. I ignored him and walked down to the middle of the room. I saw Bella sitting by herself, Edward was absent. But it wasn't him I was here for. I stared Bella in the eyes, she looked at me sneering but her composure changed as I reached inside my jacket and groped around in my inside pocket, I felt something cold hit my hand and gripped it.

Bella looked at me confused as I ripped my hand out of my jacket and pointed a shot gun at her. It took a minute for her to comprehend what I had. I could see the light click behind her eyes and she let out a piercing scream.

"GUN!" She screamed and I pulled the trigger. It hit her dead in the chest, killing her, blood sprayed out like a fountain. The classroom around me went into chaos as I pulled the trigger again, hitting another kid who fell to the ground. I continued pulling the trigger as the bullets hit kids not quick enough to escape through the door. After I had cleared that room I left and headed to the next one. Shooting at anything that moved.

I reloaded before entering the next room. Shooting out the windows and into the room, hitting the teacher with a perfect headshot. I didn't care who I killed, as long as they died.

I dropped my pack to the floor and pulled out the jerry can, just as I unscrewed the lid I heard my name called above the chaos.

"Serenity? What have you done?"

It was Edward, his face thick with rage, he was so close to me, I could feel his breath against my skin. I didn't even think about what I was doing as I threw the contents of the can all over Edward. The smell of petrol filled the air as I removed a lighter from my jacket and set him alight.

He screamed an unholy cry as the flames roared up his body. He withered within them, falling to his knees. The flames licked the wooden window frames, setting them alight as well. I turned and ran out of the building. Shooting at a few more students as I ran into the open and onto the street.

The school was now properly ablaze by the time I turned in the middle of the road. I watched the smoke billow into the air and listened to the screams of scared and confused students. Not knowing what had happened. It was over, it was finally over, No more pain.

I roared in hysterical laughter as the sirens in the distance grew louder.

THE END


End file.
